


Day 6 -- Chicken Soup and Chocolate

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Scarves n Hats 2005 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-07
Updated: 2005-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>remus has a cold</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6 -- Chicken Soup and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://www.livejournal.com/community/scarvesnhats/37055.html

The cold had been circulating Gryffindor tower for almost a week before Remus caught it.

It was a Muggle bug, nothing more, short-lived but highly contagious. Since it wasn't threatening – just a slight fever, a cough, and a drippy nose for a few days – Madam Pomfrey hadn't expended the potions to cure them all, letting the bug run its course.

James and Peter had been stoic enough about it, though James' mother had sent him charmed cough drops. Sirius, however, had been a right terror, whinging for three days straight and refusing to get out of bed. The three other Marauders had split taking notes for him, though James had insisted they sneak bogus facts into the notes as a bit of harmless revenge. As the healthy one, Remus had made endless trips to the kitchen to get Sirius chamomile tea with honey, chicken soup, and chocolate; the last was Remus' addition, because he strongly believe that chocolate could cure just about anything.

When Sirius was at his worst, sending Remus scurrying four times in an hour, Remus wondered how he could have befriended Sirius three years ago on the train.

But, when Remus was laid up in the infirmary – the Muggle bug had hit him just after the full moon and had morphed into pneumonia – Sirius had come, bearing chocolate, books, missed notes, and a piece of parchment that Sirius had charmed to turn into a bowl of chicken soup when clucked at, along with gossip about the most recent Prank being planned and James' phenomenal fall down a staircase, where he landed at Lily Evans' feet with a rather bemused grin on his face. Remus had laughed until his throat hurt and Madam Pomfrey kicked Sirius out of the infirmary. He had left with a wink and a chuckle, and Remus had realized that sometimes it wasn't so bad to be sick.


End file.
